Surprising
by calleighfan06
Summary: A normal day leads to an eventful night and more. Hiphuggers, E/C
1. These walls hold a secret

If walls could talk.

Late one night, after the daytime shift has long gone, she's in her beloved lab. In her own little world listening to her music, unknown to her someone else decided to stay late as well.

Eric was looking at his computer screen, while trying to make a phone call. His phone rang until the voicemail started. "I know she still here." He hung up the phone and turned of his computer. Walking down the hallway Eric passed a few night shift workers, "hey have you seen Calleigh?"

Matt nodded his head, "yeah, she's with her pride and joys."

"Thanks a lot."

Eric began to walk once again and he soon found himself peering threw the glass. She wasn't facing the glass, instead her back was turned as she leaned over the table. He noticed her mouth was moving, looking at her more closely he noticed that she didn't have her BlueTooth in so she wasn't on her cell. He looked around and no one was in there with her. "Who is she talking to?"

Eric began to slowly open the door to her sanctuary. And he knew why her lips where moving, Calleigh was singing.

"These walls, keep a secret.

That only you know.

How long can we keep it, when 2 lovers loose control?

If wall could talk they would say I want you more.

They would say I never felt this way before.

And you will always be the one for me."

Calleigh began to sit up and turn around. She noticed Eric was right behind her and jumped, "You startled me!" He captured her lips, "Eric."

"Sorry Cal, I couldn't resist I _never_ heard you sing before, except when your playing around."

"Well don't get used to it."

"Why not, it was pretty good."

"Really?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"So what were you singing anyway?"

"Um.. If walls could talk by Celine Dion."

"Funny, if these walls could talk everyone would know that you can sing," he said grinning. "Oh shut up, are you ready?"

"Eric, where are we going?"

"Everyone from day shift decided to go to this new Karaoke bar, so I'm glad your voice is warmed up," said laughing.

"Delko be quiet or, or I'll punish you when we get home," she warned.

"Now Mrs. Delko, that's _not_ punishment," he said with a devious grin


	2. Telling

**_Thanx for reading in this chapter are a few songs and i didn't want to just paste the lyrics because it doesn't do the songs justice. So if you wouldn't mind you can look them up and I actually have a link to the final song on my profile, I hope it's not much to ask but listen to the songs please and enjoy!_**

* * *

At the karaoke bar

Eric and Calleigh walk into the bar and begin to look for there friends. They spot the noisy group, who where sitting at a round table in the middle of the room, table # 5. The couple began to walk towards the group when the announcer made a statement. "If you weren't here before, welcome to the 'Now hear me karaoke bar.' This bar isn't like any other karaoke joint, we have a few rules here. Don't worry there not difficult."

Cal and Eric sat down as the announcer completed his speech. " If you enter the building you must sing. Also everyone draws a song out of a box, so no one chooses there song which makes it even more fun. Oh and one more thing, you can't tell anyone the title of the song. So enjoy."

The group looked at each other, and everyone's eyes fell upon Ryan. "What, it's going to be fun."

"Ryan you're dead, you know that?" Natalia stated.

"Come on Nat, this is going to be something we can laugh about for years."

"Ugh, Ryan for me to do this I'm going to need a drink."

"Fine, I'll get you favorite."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

As Ryan got up and turned towards the bar Alexx, Horatio, Valera, Eric, and Cal placed there orders.

"Wait you guys, I'm on a government budget."

H began to laugh, "Mr. Wolfe you should've thought of that when you choose this place. Now go get the drinks."

No one could hold in there laughter, what H said was the truth. The group turned there attention back to the stage where they see one man approaching the first table. Everyone sitting stuck there hand in a box and pulled out a card. Some of the patrons were laughing and others where mortified. Soon the man was at the middle table, table #5.

H choose first, then Alexx which led to Natalia then to Calleigh and Eric. Ryan came back just in time (with hands full of drinks) to pick out his song.

The man went around every table until he reached that last table which was #10.

The announcer began to speak again. " Alright folks, where starting with table #1 and ending with #10. It doesn't matter the order that you sing as long as you go when it's your tables turn. At the end of the night there will be a surprise so do your best and have fun. Table #1 your up."

The people from table #1 sung and the CSI team needed more drinks. So Ryan left once again.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so nervous I, I ….. I can't sing this song," Calleigh said.

"What's wrong with it?" H asked.

"Nothins wrong with it, I mean it's a beautiful song. It's just that the meaning of the song, well I can see myself saying these words."

"Whats the name of the song," everyone asked in unison.

"I can't tell you, remember? Well I guess you'll find out soon enough aren't those people from table #3?"

"Yeah, where is Wolfe with the drinks?" Alexx asked

People from table four where getting ready and Ryan finally came back with more drinks.

"About time, were up next." Valera informed him of table #4's status.

"So who's going first?" Ryan asked

"You are!" everyone said.

"Fine it doesn't matter I'm ready." He told them proudly sticking his nose in the air like a snob.

The announcer came on the loud speaker, "table #5 your up."

"Ryan," everyone said laughing hysterically.

Ryan got up and began to sing his song, 'Corona and Lime' by Swayze.

Tipsy Valera got up next and her song was 'Mercy' by Duffy.

Alexx volunteered next and sung 'I wished you loved Me' by Tynisha Keli.

Natalia got up and dedicated her song to Calleigh and Eric. "This song is for Eric and Cal, um… the words in this song completely remind me of you two and your relationship." Nat began to sing 'Angel of Mine by Monica.

Nat finished her song and she saw Eric and Calleigh kiss. They turned back towards her and mouthed thank you.

"Calleigh, Baby why don't you go?" Alexx asked

"Alexx, I don't think I can do this."

"It's alright, you can go after me. Ok?" Eric kissed her on her cheek and began to sing 'After Tonight' by Justin Nozuka.

While he was singing he couldn't take his eyes off of Calleigh. She was tearing up, which was worrying him. Eric brushed it off and blamed it on the songs that he and Natalia sung. As soon as he began he was finished, and he walked up to the table, "Babe, your next."

Calleigh left and took a minute on stage to prepare herself. She grabbed a stool and sat down. She opened her mouth and began to sing 'A mother's prayer' by Celine Dion.

I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

Calleigh paused as tears came streaming down her face. Eric began to get out of his seat ready to embrace her and bring her comfort. Alexx told him to sit back down because if she needed it she would've just left the stage.

She began to sing again.

I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are

Looking directly into Eric's eyes as she kept singing.

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her faith so she'll be safe

Calleigh placed her hand on her stomach, and whispered the last verse. Alexx asked Ryan what type of drink Calleigh ordered, and was informed that she wanted a Shirley Temple.

Alexx looked at Calleigh, "Oh my Baby is…." "Pregnant," Eric finished as he walked up to the stage ready for her to finish her song.

Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

Calleigh finished her song and whipped her tears away. She went to where Eric was standing and places her head on his chest as his arms wrap around her waist. He places a kiss in her hair, "Cal," he said sweetly.

She waited a second and whispered, "Babe, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_Please take a second to leave a review, I mean it can be one word if need be :)_**


	3. Ready to get home

**I'm so so sorry it took so long. I've started my 3rd year in college and its kicking my butt. I thought you deserved another chapter, i hope you enjoy if not I will revise the chapter just let me know.**

* * *

"You're pregnant?"

"Yea, we're going to have a baby," she said through her smile.

"Yes, I'm so happy, no wait I'm beyond happy I'm….. I'm….. ecstatic!"

Eric kissed her softly and embraced her fully. Calleigh looked over her shoulder at her waiting friends. " Babe, I think that there waiting for us."

"I think you have to tell them something."

"Oh, like it's not your news too."

"Ha-ha, come on," he took her hand and led her back to the table. He turned and looked at her, she looked shy as she peered at the group.

"You guys, um if you didn't already catch on I'm pregnant."

Horatio stood up and shook Erics hand and gave Calleigh a kiss on her cheek, "congratulations."

"Thanks Handsome."

Both Natalia and Ryan walked up to the happy couple. "So now your going to be a true family man," Ryan stated while hugging Ryan before he went to give Cal a kiss on the cheek. " I think what he means is congratulations from the both of us to you," Natalia said while hugging Calleigh before hugging Eric.

Everyone looked at Maxine who was knocked out cold.

Alexx was the last to get up, first going to Eric, "congratulations Honey, you got the girl and the baby all in one year." Then she moved towards Calleigh, "Baby, I'm so proud of you, your going to be a mommy. How do you feel, honestly?"

Calleigh looked at everyone, then back to Alexx, "I'm scared," she whispered.

"If you have any questions or anything and I mean anything just call me alright."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you all so much."

"Yes, and thank you for just loving us, but I would actually like to go home,"

"Alright well bye and get home safe," they all said as Cal and Eric left the bar.

Maxine woke up, "bye, who left?"

Everyone laughed, "no one, go back to sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Cal and Eric where in the car on there way home. Eric is driving when he peers over to look at Calleigh. She was asleep with her head leaning against the window. Eric smiled at the sight and was soon home. When he turned of the car Calleigh didn't stir, so Eric went to the front door and unlocked it. He returned to the car a picked up Calleigh and gently placed her in there bed.

Eric placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love."

"And I love you."

"I thought you were asleep."

"No I wanted you to pick me up."

"Well it worked. Cal, do you need anything?"

"No, just you."

Eric took off his pants and shirt and got into bed. He draped his arm around her waist, while he left his hand on her belly.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"What took you so long to tell me?"

She turned in his arms to face him, "we were working, and you stayed late, the plan was to tell you tonight….. at home."

"Hey, I'm tired and we have 7 months to figure things out so can we finish this later?"

"Yeah get some rest, wait only 7 months?" he looked shocked he thought he had 8 months to prepare.

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it."

* * *

**Please leave a review, oh and I think from now on every chapter will deal with every month of Cal's pregnancy so I am open to suggestions. Oh and do you want me took keep the songs in some of the chapters or leave them out, I aim to please :)**


	4. 3 MONTHS

**This chapter was harder than I expected sp if it's not up to par please leave me a personal message and I'll redo it somehow. But if you like it please leave a review. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Eric and Calleigh lay in there bed, waiting for the alarm to go off. Both where anxious to get the day started because today was Calleigh's doctor's appointment. Today she was 3 months pregnant, and was looking forward to seeing their child.

"You up?" Eric whispered

"Uh-ha"

"Why don't you stay in bed while I fix breakfast?"

"But I need to start getting ready."

"No, stay in bed."

"Are you telling me what to do?" she accused

"No, stay in bed please?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm going take a shower, and by the time your done cooking I should be back in the bed."

"Should be Cal?"

"What, I have to blow dry my hair," she said while getting off the bed.

"Alright, but don't take your time Babe."

"Hey, you cook my breakfast," she started to say while pointing her finger at him. She looked over and Eric started to walk towards her and she knew what was about to happen, she could tell from the look in his eyes. "Eric don't….. don't tickle me." Eric gently pushed her against the wall and began to tickle her.

She couldn't stop laughing even though she hated being tickled. "What did you say Cal?"

"I said….. you cook my breakfast and leave the bathing to me." He continued to tickle her, "Oh really."

"Stop, please I can't take it anymore." She said sliding to the floor.

"What was all that junk you where talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing I promise. I'm just hungry can you fix breakfast now?" Eric stopped tickling her and Calleigh got up off the floor, she gave Eric a quick kiss, she was still laughing uncontrollably.

20 Minutes Later

Calleigh was finishing blow drying her hair. She soon heard a small knock at the bathroom door. "Cal, you almost finished?"

"Yea, I'm coming."

Eric left towards the kitchen and Calleigh moved to the bed. Soon he was back with a tray full of her favorite breakfast foods, which included eggs, bacon, fruit, biscuits and gravy. He placed the tray over her lap and she smelled the food.

"I gotta go," Calleigh ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Eric came in behind her and held her hair back for her. Calleigh's nauseous feeling soon dissipated. Calleigh move to the sink and rinsed out her mouth. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just the smell of the eggs. Can you take them out of here?"

"No problem. Do you want to try to eat anything else, at least the fruit?"

"I'll try, but you need to get ready because it's almost time to go."

Eric left with the eggs and Calleigh began to eat her fruit. By the time she was halfway done eating the rest , Eric was ready to go. "I'm ready when you are," he stated as he finished dressing and putting on his cologne.

"Lets go," she said as she got up and slipped on her shoes.

"You didn't finish eating."

"I'm afraid to eat anymore, I can barely keep anything down."

"O.k. lets go then."

At The Doctors

A nurse came to the door, "Delko," she called. Both Calleigh and Eric followed the nurse down the hall. "Ma'am, could you please step on the scale." Calleigh looked at Eric, " keep your comments about my weight to yourself. Deal," she didn't give him time to answer because the question was rhetorical. The nurse stated Calleigh's weight, and she turned to look at Eric who had a grin on his face.

After she was weighed, she and Eric where led to an exam room. Calleigh sat on the exam table and Eric sat watching her in awe.Soon there was a knock at the door, and Calleigh gave her permission for entrance. The doctor came in and shook Calleigh hand and introduced himself to Eric as Dr. Ford for the first time.

The doctor began to speak, "I went over your results, and there looking fine. There's nothing out of the ordinary. So why don't you lay back so we can see your baby."

Eric rose from his seat and stood by Cal. She laid on her back and lifted up her shirt. Calleigh grabbed Eric's hand as they both turned all there attention to the screen.

"The gel won't be cold, it was warmed," the doctor said to Calleigh's delight.

Dr. Ford turned the sonogram machine on and soon found the fetus. "Here it is. Everything is perfect and developing on time. The heart is strong, so no worries. Do you have any questions or concerns for me?"

Calleigh sighed, "when is this morning sickness supposed to end?"

Dr. Ford laughed, "it might get better since your almost done with your first trimester. But I have to warn you it can last longer, all the way until birth sometimes. It all depends on your body."

"Ugh."

"Well if that's all, I'll see you in a month Calleigh. Nice meeting you Eric, you two take care. Oh and keep taking your pre-natal vitamins." Dr. Ford left and Eric and Calleigh checked out of the doctor's office.

"Babe, do you need anything before we go to work?"

"No, I'm fine."

The happy couple arrived at the crime lab and was greeted by Horatio. "Hey, you two. Is everything alright?"

"H, the doctor said everything was fine," Calleigh informed him.

"Good, now go find Alexx she wants to know how everything went. Eric I need you for something, so would you please follow me?"

Horatio and Eric left and Calleigh walked down the hallway towards the morgue.

"Mornin Alexx," she said happily.

Alexx turned her attention to the person talking, and removed her gloves. "Hey sweety, how was everything?"

"Everything is fine, I'm healthy and the baby's healthy."

"That's great, but how are you?"

"Excited."

"That's all, your not nervous?"

"No not yet, should I be?" she asked with a look of fear in her eyes.

"No. But if you have any questions, you know you can talk to me or call me for anything at anytime, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Alexx. That means everything to me." They embraced each other and parted ways. One back to the cadaver and the other to ballistics.

* * *

** I already have the next chapter complete, so please leave some reviews so I'll update sooner! Enjoy the weekend!**


	5. 4 MONTHS

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or added the story in any kind of form. I can't tell you how happy I am of this story. Here's a new chapter to celebrate the new season that comes on in a few hours. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Calleigh walked out of the bedroom only dressed on her white terrycloth robe. She maneuvered from there bedroom towards the kitchen for to get something to eat. Eric was on the phone talking to his mother about the baby, how beautiful Calleigh was, and how she's actually starting to show.

Calleigh walked in on the last part of his conversation.

"Mama, yeah she's four months now. And she's starting to actually get a belly; you know not just a little pudge. I'm so excited. She's back now; I'll call you later, bye." Eric hung up the phone and focused all his attention on his wife.

"I see your comfortable now, you want something to eat?"

"I'm starved, but I wanted spaghetti."

"We'll you go sit down, and I'll make some for you. Wait a minute are you sure you want to try spaghetti?"

"I don't get sick that much anymore, just don't bring eggs around me," she said smiling.

Calleigh walked over to the kitchen island and sat at on one of the bar stools. "So how's mama? I heard you on the phone with her."

"She's fine, I think everyone in Little Havana knows about the baby, something about putting it in the paper," he said jokingly.

Calleigh turned white, the notation that the baby was in the paper made her uneasy. Eric saw the expression on her face, "Babe, I was just joking. She wouldn't do that, she knows us too well."

Calleigh expression softened some, "How much longer?"

"Just a few minutes, the noodles aren't quite done yet."

Eric pulled out two plates and set them on the counter. He placed a portion on each plate, and spooned the mixture of tomato sauce and meat over the noodles. He place Calleigh's plate in front of her, and set his plate next to hers. " Do you want some juice or something?"

"Juice is fine."

Eric got out two glasses and poured there juice. "Um… Calleigh after we eat, can we talk about something?"

"Sure, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing I promise, it's just stuff has been on my mind lately."

"Alright." Calleigh returned to eating her meal, afraid of what was soon to come she ate in silence. She thought hard about what he wanted to talk about, what was wrong.

They both set there plates in the sink, and walked into the living room. Sitting side by side, Eric took a deep breath trying to come up with the right wording for what was about to be said.

"Cal, just promise…. just promise me you won't block me out."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and terrified.

"Just promise me Baby."

"I promise."

"When are you going to tell your folks?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Eric what are you talking about?"

"Cal, your four months pregnant and your family doesn't know yet."

He heard her sigh ready to shut him of all people out, "Cal, you promised," he reminded her.

She soon confessed keeping her promise, "I planned to tell my dad when he got back from Louisiana. My mom on the other hand, well I just don't think it would be a nice conversation that's all."

"Why don't you want your mom to know?" Eric looked confused but most of all hurt. He thought she didn't want to tell her mom because of him. Calleigh seemed to be reading his mind, "Eric it's not because of this, it's just my mom always knows how to bring up the past and somehow make it my fault. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"What made your relationship so strained?"

"You know why, but I don't want to get into it now."

"Alright," he gave Cal a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll tell her, just not now. I'm going to lie down, I feel tired."

"I'll be up soon. I love you."

"And don't you forget it," she giggled.

Calleigh went to there bedroom, and laid on the bed. She turned slightly to reach for the phone. She dialed the number she new so we, "Hi daddy, when are you coming back?"

Mr. Duquesne answered his daughter's question; she asked him, "Okay Daddy, it's no rush. Do you want to go out for lunch when you get back? Alright daddy I'll see you soon, I love you."

Duke asked Calleigh if she wanted to speak with her mother, "no daddy, not right know I was actually about to lie down, bit I'll see you soon," with that said she hung up the phone and closed her eyes letting her changing body rest once more.

* * *

**Please leave a little review, they make my day :) I aim to please.**


	6. 5 MONTHS

**Sorry it took so long but I hope this makes up for the delay :)**

* * *

Calleigh was at her doctors appointment, and was feeling a little dizzy because a few vials of blood where taken for routine testing. After her blood was drawn, she and Eric were led down the hall and placed in the 3rd room on the right. Eric helped Calleigh onto the table, and when she was comfortable he moved to the black chair near the door.

He sat there staring at her, and she realized, "what?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just look a little pail."

"Eric, they took a couple of vials of blood, I'm drained."

"Do you know why they took so much blood?"

"Maybe they need a vial per test they need to run," she said as she rubbed her hand along her belly.

The room was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. The peace was interrupted when someone's stomach began to grumble. They looked at each other, "was that you," Eric asked, "no not this time, was it you?"

"Alright, I confess," he said with a smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a little, are you?"

"I'm not," she said "but this little one is," she said pointing to her belly.

"Oh, just blame it on the baby Cal."

"Hey, the baby is apart of it," she said laughing. Her laughter was cut short when a knock at the door was heard, and the doctor walked in.

"Hi, Calleigh," he said while he closed the door.

"Hi Dr. Ford."

"Hi, Eric," he said while washing his hands.

"Hi, Dr."

Dr. Ford began to speak again, "alright, so you know that we drew some blood, and that was just to make sure that everything is normal. Your weight is something that we need to talk about."

Calleigh tightened her lips, "what about my weight?"

"I want you to gain some weight; you're a little small to be 5 months."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Cal, I think the man wants you to eat," Eric couldn't do anything but laugh. "For a person so educated, that was a crazy question."

"But I do eat," she told the doctor.

"Calleigh, I want you to eat more in quantity, but also eat more than 3 times a day. At least every four hours, just until your next appointment?"

"Yes doctor. But what would've caused the change; I mean everything was fine until now?"

"Sometimes when the mother is stressed the body reacts differently due to the pregnancy. So this might just be a simple reaction that we can change."

Eric looked the doctor straight in the eyes, "but besides that, everything is fine?"

"Yes, both she and the baby are relatively fine." Dr. Ford flipped on the new state of the art sonogram machine and asked Calleigh to lift up her shirt.

"Alright lets just see how this little one is doing." He placed a generous amount of gel on Calleigh stomach and place one end of the machine on her belly. Calleigh looked at the screen and then at Eric and finally landed her eyes back on the doctor. "We get to see the baby in color?"

"Yes, but also in 3D."

Eric looked at the screen, "we actually get to see the baby before it's born, wow."

"Alright you two, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Eric and Calleigh looked at each other, "yes," Eric said.

"No, I don't want to know."

Dr. Ford looked at Eric with an apologetic smile, "Calleigh, what if I just tell Eric, and make him promise not to tell anyone?"

"Fine, Eric you can find out. But if you tell me or anyone else for that matter, you will not witness the birth of this child. Understood?"

Eric smiled, "Cal, you can't be serious."

"Try me."

Dr. Ford smiled and printed four copies of the Delko baby. After the pictures where done printing he turned off the machine and asked Eric to meet him outside when he was done helping Calleigh gather herself.

Calleigh stayed in the exam room while Eric and the doctor spoke outside. The conversation was short, how long should it take to say your wife is having boy or girl. Eric popped his head back into the doorway and asked, "are you hungry?"

"Yes, I want pizza."

"Pizza it is."

Calleigh and Eric signed out and left for lunch. Eric pulled into Victors Pizzeria, and was seated promptly. "So mama, what do you want?"

Calleigh giggled, "Mama wants pepperoni, olives, extra cheese oh…. and jalapeños."

Eric looked at her like she had three heads, "are you serious?"

"Yeah, I want something spicy and what's spicier than a pepper?"

Eric gave the waitress the order, and they began to talk.

"Cal,why don't you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I want to know, but then I don't want to know. Does that make sense?"

"Basically you want to know, but your afraid that once you find out you'll regret the decision and wish you didn't find out. Right?"

She giggled, he amazed her that he knew her so well, "that's right."

"Well what will happen once the urge comes along and you really want to know?"

"You'll tell me."

He laughed, "that's what you think."

"That's what I know."

They where still talking when the piping hot pizza was brought to the table. The pizza was half pepperoni and half the crazy concoction Calleigh came up with. Calleigh looked at the pizza and smiled, "it looks delicious." Eric smiled and shook his head at her statement, "enjoy Babe."

Calleigh's appetite was back to normal, and Eric watched her eat the spicy pizza. "The time is going by fast." Calleigh looked at him puzzled, "what are you talking about?"

"The pregnancy. It seems like just yesterday you told me you where pregnant. And know we're just months away from having a baby."

"I know, we have a lot to do. I have to tell my Dad and ugh my Mom. I have to pick out a crib and get everything for the nursery. Pick out paint, and clothes and I can't forget diapers and….."

"Cal, we'll get everything the baby needs, with plenty of time to spare. Just don't worry, we can even stop by Babies R Us and look at what they have after lunch, since we do have the day off."

"That sounds fun, at least it will give us some ideas and stuff."

Soon they were done eating and Eric paid the bill. They got out of the truck and walked into Babies R Us. They were greeted at the door by a young brunette, and directed to the infant and nursery section. Eric and Calleigh walked hand and hand and began to browse up and down the aisles. They looked at bottles, pacifiers, diaper genies, rattles, and bouncy seats and soon found themselves drawn to the furniture.

Calleigh immediately was drawn to the white wooden crib, with white and pink embroidered sheets on the mattress, on top of the sheets was a white Moses basket all topped of with a pink blanket across the side of the crib, "This is gorgeous," she said in amazement. As if right on cue the sales woman came around the corner. "Good afternoon, I heard you like this 'Princesa' crib."

"Yes I do."

"So when is your little girl due?"

"Actually she doesn't want to know what we're having," Eric said.

"Oh, well follow me and I will show you a crib for a little boy and with a few changes the crib can be basically for any sex.

"Thank you Ms….." Eric pause hoping she would say her name.

"I'm sorry Donna, my names Donna."

Donna led them to a light brown crib, it was simple and with a modern feel. The mattress was covered with simple baby blue sheets. A brown Moses basket was placed on the mattress, and a dark blue blanket was draped across the crib. Donna began to speak, "with this set the brown crib is versatile, it can be used for any sex along with the Moses basket. We can switch out the blue sheets and blanket for a green or yellow color. Theses simple changes can change a room."

Eric and Calleigh pondered on the many changes that could be made with the sheets, and what colors would suit the baby. "Besides the crib, what else comes with it?" Calleigh asked.

"You get the crib of course which includes the mattress. Plus you get the changing table, and an armoire."

Money conscious Eric asked the next question, "And all of the furniture comes with the set, no extra cost right?"

"No extra cost, but if you want you want the Moses basket or anything else then of course that will be an additional charge."

"Baby, I think this is enough to take on for today."

Eric agreed and they said thank you and goodbye to Donna.

"Have a nice and good luck with the baby," Donna said as Calleigh and Eric left down the aisle and out the store door ready to head home.

* * *

**Please review it only takes a second.**


	7. 6 MONTHS

**So sorry it took so long to update, but be aware this is just a filler.**

**I don't own Yum Yum. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Calleigh sat waiting in the Yum Yum Asian restaurant. She looked at her watch and took a deep breath and said, "he should be here already." As if the world new how nervous she was Duke walked in and spotted his Lambchop sitting at a table by herself.

Calleigh stayed seated while Duke walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Lambchop."

He took a good look at her, "something's different," he stated plainly. He looked at her face, her eyes where still green, her hair still blonde. She looked happy and nervous all at the same time, Duke couldn't put his finger on it.

Calleigh saw her Fathers eyes survey her. She began to blush, then the waitress came to the table. "Would you like to order?"

Calleigh spoke quickly, "I ready, what about you Daddy?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright, um… I would like steamed broccoli, lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, oh and two spring rolls."

The waitress smiled and turned to Duke, "Sir are you ready?"

"Uh, can I just have shrimp fried rice?"

"Sure, oh what can I get you to drink?"

"Just tea please."

"I'll be back shortly."

Duke was still in shock because of Calleigh's enormous order. She saw his expression and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing, so how was your trip home?"

"It was fine, the same ol' Darnell."

Calleigh shook her head, "that place will never change."

The waitress came back with the tea and places it in the middle of the table. They both poured themselves a cup and began to speak again. "So how have you been, and Eric?"

"Everything's fine and Eric is fine," she said smiling.

"Good."

Just then the waitress came back to the table with the food and set it all on the table.

"Lambchop, what is with all the food."

Calleigh smiled and couldn't hold onto her secret anymore. "Daddy I'm hungrier now days. I mean you would be to if you where 6 months pregnant."

Duke smiled, "you're what?"

"Pregnant Daddy, I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a Papa."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You where with Mama, and I didn't want to get into it with her. At least not until I was past the critical stage of my pregnancy."

Duke looked at his glowing daughter, "Lambchop you'll make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Do you want me to tell _her_?"

"NO!" she screamed a little too loudly.

"Alright, but she's going to have to find out eventually."

"Don't I know," she said sarcastically

They completed there meal, rose from the table and Duke's eyes landed upon the circular belly encased by a pale pink blouse. Dukes hand began to move towards Calleigh's hard belly, "may I," he asked.

"Certainly."

"So what are you having?" he asked as they walked out the restaurant.

Calleigh laughed, "honestly, I don't know."

Duke helped Calleigh into her car, "get home safely," he said while placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will Daddy, I love you." "I love you too Lambchop, bye." Duke closed her door and Calleigh drove off.

Later that night, Eric came home from work and saw Calleigh on the couch under that brown throw. She calls out to him, "Babe, your food is on the stove."

"Thank you," he says as he drops his key and head to the kitchen.

Eric picks up his plate and warms up his food. He grabs a fork out of the drawer and joins Calleigh on the couch and they begin to talk.

"How did the lunch go with your Dad?"

"It went well. He's very happy and excited, he even rubbed my belly."

"That's all you two did?" he questioned

"Well, no we talked about Darnell and how I didn't want Mama to know."

Eric turned to face her, "you never spilled the beans about that whole situation."

"And I don't plan to," she spat out.

Eric looked at her with shock in his eyes, and concern in his heart. "I was going to let you slide about the mom situation, but now you have to talk, so you can start."

"Eric not now, I'm tired."

"Cal, I know you need to rest but you're not going to bed until we talk."

Calleigh removed the throw and rose up from the couch. Eric grabbed her hand gently, and she turned and looked at him, "don't run, sit down please?"

Calleigh huffed and sat back down on the couch, but she didn't say anything, neither of them did. After about 10 minutes Calleigh got enough courage and broke the silence.

"Basically, I don't want my mom to know, but I know I have to tell her and soon."

"Why do you feel like you have to keep it a secret?"

Calleigh bit her lip and began to cry, "I'm afraid she's going to reject me or something. She might bring up the past and try to say that I'm going to be a great mom because she was a great mom. You know stuff like that."

"Well if your nervous just wait a while longer. Do what's best for you, now come here and stop crying alright." Calleigh laid her head on Eric's shoulder.

"Thank you and I'm crying because I'm hormonal nothing more," she rose to go to bed, "I love you, I'm going to bed I really am tired."

"Wait, I'm coming too."

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading please review! **


	8. 7 months

A/N- I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update my stories. I was in a good mood since I just saw Celine Dion in concert and decided to write, please bear with me. I will update when I can. Thanx CSImiamiluver, bluetigress,csiasome, and emilypfaan for reviewing chapter 7!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today was not the typical workday, today of all days the day shift actually had the chance to sleep in. Unfortunately a little after 7 the house phone began to blare. Eric didn't budge at the sound of the phone so Calleigh reached over his body and answered the phone, "hello," she said sleepily.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Mama?" Calleigh sat up in bed.

"Why did you keep it a secret? Your father knew and I didn't, why?"

Calleigh sighed deeply, today of all days the cat had to be out of the bag. She looked at her sleeping husband and then her eyes landed on her swollen belly.

"I had my reasons Mama," she said plainly.

"Please don't tell me this is because of the alcohol situation. I thought we got over that years ago."

"It's too early for this, we'll talk later," before Calleigh could hang up the phone she heard her mothers voice.

"Calleigh, I love you and I just want to know how you feel because we've been distant, don't hold anything back."

Calleigh closed her eyes to try to conjure up the right words, " I love you to, but you always try to forget the past and take the credit for the way I raised the boys along with myself. I made sure everyone was fed, did there homework, bathed, went to school, I did everything while you were drunk. All you did was go out and when you where home you stayed in your room. Everything fell on my shoulders because daddy was always gone."

"Calleigh I'm…." her mother tried to interrupt.

"No let me finish, you wanted me to open up well I'm open…. The only thing I ever wanted you to say was I'm sorry for forcing you to grow up, that I did a good job, just a thank you would've been nice."

"Calleigh I'm sorry, for everything and I just hope that one day you can forgive me fully. You did a great job Sweetie with everything and don't you ever doubt that. I know I had a problem and I'm willing to wait for your forgiveness. I know you'll be a great mother, and Eric a father. But before I go just know one thing, I love you Calleigh, bye."

"Bye Mama." Calleigh hung up the phone and grabbed her chest. Her body was reacting to the emotional stress of the event that occurred just seconds ago. She tried to breath but only gasped for air. Miraculously Eric heard her struggle and woke up instantly.

"Baby…"he said getting her attention and rising up into the sitting position. "Look at me, calm down ok, just try to relax I'll be right back," Eric ran into the kitchen, flipped up the switch and opened up the first drawer left of the refrigerator and grabbed a paper bag. After he grabbed the bag he closed the door and turned off the light and ran back to there room.

He crumpled up the top of the bag and gently placed it over her nose and mouth, "breathe in and out," he gently coached her. She did as he said and soon her breathing was under control.

She looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes and tried to smile. Before she could even say anything he beat her to it, "no you're not fine."

"Yes I am, and thanks for being here with me. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"I'm glad I was here to, even though that was a rude awakening. Make sure it doesn't happen again, alright."

"I promise."

"So what made you have a panic attack?"

"I wasn't a panic attack, it was an anxiety attack."

"Panic attack, anxiety attack whatever it almost made me have a heart attack."

"Sorry. My mom called while you were sleeping, and we kind of got into it. She said she loved me and all, and that she would give me some space to forgive her about the past."

"And that's what tipped you over the edge?"

"Well that and the fact that I'm so emotional lately."

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, lets get ready for work, we have to leave soon."

"Sounds good, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," she said plainly as she walked to the bathroom.

"Cal," he said softly.

"No," she said and closed the door and began to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile Eric walked into the kitchen and prepared some tea and toast. After everything was ready he called H, "H, when we get to work I need to talk with you."

"Alright, just find me when you get here. Is everything ok?" H asked

"Um… yeah everything's fine."

"And Calleigh's fine?"

"Yeah H she's fine, I'll see you later."

H and Eric ended there phone conversation, and Eric went back to the bedroom to get ready for work. He pulled out some slacks and a red dress shirt and placed them onto the bed where Calleigh was sitting already dresses in dress pants and a cream blouse, sliding on her shoes.

"There is tea and toast in the kitchen," he said as he looked at her, "you need to eat something."

Eric walked into the bathroom and took a shower and prepared for work, while Calleigh ironed his clothes and placed them back on the bed. He came out of the bathroom in only his black boxers and saw his clothes already pressed, smiled and got dressed. He put on his shoes and turned off the light and headed towards the kitchen.

There he saw Calleigh sitting at the table with an empty plate in front of her and a tea cup in her hands.

"You didn't have to iron Babe, I was going to do it."

"It was nothing, I needed something to do."

"Are you ready to head out," he asked as he extended his hand to her.

"I'm always ready, lets go."

The drive to the lab was pleasant as she tried to keep her mind off of the conversation she had earlier with her mother, and soon the car was pulled into the parking garage and the two headed towards the elevator. They walked to the reception desk and received there messages and headed there separate ways, one to ballistics and the other to Horatio's office.

Eric knocked on the office door and waited for permission to enter. After hearing, "come in," he opened the door and sat down across from his boss.

"What can I do for you Eric?"

"It's about Calleigh, she's 7 months and she's under a lot of stress. I want her to be as stress free as possible, and I just wanted to know if she could be placed on maternity leave early?"

"That's not a problem, and I'll do something for you."

"What's that?"

"I'll forget about this conversation and tell her its what I think is best for her and the baby."

Eric laughed because he knew that he would be in the dog house if she knew he suggested early leave, "thanks H."

"You're welcome, now get to work," he said smiling.

"Yes boss." Eric rose out of his chair and left Horatio's office and headed down the hallways and began his work day.

Lunch time came around and Calleigh began looking for Eric but he was nowhere to be found, including H, Ryan, or Natalia. So Calleigh walked down to the morgue to see if Alexx was still in the building.

Calleigh walked into the autopsy theatre and luckily saw Alexx getting ready to leave. "Hey Alexx, where are you headed?"

"To lunch before I get another call out, but what can I do for you Baby?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go and get some lunch with me?"

"I would love to, what do you want?" she said as they walked out of the theatre and into the elevator.

"Very funny, but by the looks of me I'm not really that picky."

"Alright, what about Italian?"

"Not felling that," Calleigh said.

"Maybe a salad?"

"Nope not that either."

Alexx laughed, "for a person who's not picky you sure are picky."

"What about Chinese?" Calleigh suggested as they got into Alexx's car.

"Yeah that's fine, anywhere in particular?"

"The restaurant off of Lake and 5th street, in the shopping plaza."

The ride to the restaurant was pleasant with light talk mainly around Alexx's kids Brian and Janie. They arrived, sat down, and ordered there meal.

"So Calleigh Baby, what's so special about this place?"

"The foods good."

"The spot by work has good Chinese food to."

"This is where I told my Dad that I was pregnant; where he found out he was going to be a grandfather again."

Alexx smiled, "I'm glad he took the surprise so well."

"Me too."

"How did your mom react?"

Calleigh facial expression changed, "she called this morning."

"Is everything fine between you two?"

"No not really, we talked about the past which brought up these feelings that she said she would give me time to think and hopefully forgive and forget. So until then I guess we're not talking."

"Oh Baby, I'm here if you need me, for anything."

"I know, thank you."

The food came and they began to eat, "so how's Eric been lately?"

"Treating me like a queen. Nothings to big or small, whatever I want he'll get."

"He loves you."

Calleigh giggled, "I know."

"Did you think of names?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of, it's a yes or no."

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling?"

"No Alexx, you'll find out soon enough, I promise."

"You're killing me here."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get back to work.

The two arrived back at work and the rest of the team was still at the crime scene.

"Alexx, I'll see you later. I have some bullets with my name on it."

"Bye Baby."

Calleigh was checking her results when Horatio walked into her lab. "Calleigh can I see you in my office when you get a free moment. It doesn't have to right now, but before you go home for the day."

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

Calleigh finished her task at hand and wrote up her report. She looked at her watch and realized that it was almost time to leave. She made her way towards Horatio's office, and she eventually knocked on the door and waited for his response.

"Come in," he said. Calleigh slowly opened the door and shut it behind her. She took a seat and looked at Horatio expectantly.

"Horatio, whats going on?" she said nervoulsly.

"Nothing, I just have some concerns, that's all. Wait a second while I go get Eric, since this does involve him as well," Horatio walked out of his office and went to Eric's lab.

"Eric, it's time to tell her," he said with a smile.

"Ugh, after this we can go home right. Because I have a feeling she's going to be upset,"

"Oh yeah, that's why I told her to come near the end of the day," H said as he and Eric walked down the hallway and into his office. Eric sat down next to his wife, and waited for H to begin talking.

"I asked you both in here because I have some concerns. Calleigh you're 7 months pregnant now and I would like for you to take an early maternity leave."

Calleigh arched an eyebrow, "Horatio, I'm already stuck in the lab, now you don't want me to come into work?"

"Not necessarily, I just don't want you to come and work, you can come and visit. I'm not stopping you from that."

"Eric, you're not going to say anything?"

"Calleigh, if H thinks it's best then I think you, well we should listen to him."

Calleigh was in shock, "so I'm supposed to do nothing for 2 months."

Horatio shook his head in amusement; she wasn't getting the message at all. The only thing Calleigh heard was 'you can't work, you're incompetent.'

Eric stood up and gently reached for her hand, "come on lets get you home."

The couple walked to the locker room to gather their thing, and headed home. The ride to the house was deathly silent, with thoughts on the conversation that just passed. Eric knew it was going to be a long night.

Calleigh walked into the house first, throwing down her keys and kicking off her shoes. She plopped down on the couch staring at nothing. As soon as Eric entered the house and locked the door, he went into the kitchen and washed his hands. "Babe, are you hungry?"

He didn't hear an answer, so he walked out of the kitchen and into the front room. He saw her profile and noticed that her cheeks where wet with tears, "oh, Cal come here," he said as he sat next to her and gently pulled her into an embrace.

Eric let her have her time, getting her emotions out was a huge step for her. Especially since she keeps thing bottled up at times. In those minutes time seemed to cease, all he cared about was her well being, as well as their child's. Eventually she whipped away the remnants of her tears and slowly pulled away from Eric and began to move towards their bedroom. "Cal," he called out but she didn't respond.

Calleigh undressed and got into the tub full of the bath water she ran. She tried to unwind and enjoy her quiet time, alone from everything around her.

Eric on the other hand was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Calleigh was going to be hungry eventually he thought.

After about a 3o minute soak, Calleigh got out of the tub and lathered her lotion onto her body. Eventually putting on one of Eric's shirts and getting into bed.

After the food was done, Eric turned the burners on low and went to check on Calleigh. When he opened the door, he realized that Calleigh was in bed. He smiled at himself because he knew that Calleigh slept when she was upset, she claimed it cleared her mind.

Eric walked over to her side of the bed a knelt down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

2hours later Calleigh awoke from her nap and rejoined Eric on the couch. Eric stayed silent knowing that she needed to start the conversation, "I understand where Horatio is coming from. He's just looking out for me and the baby."

"So you'll stay home?"

"Yes, for the sake of our child," she said proudly.

"Good. Are you ready to eat, I have dinner on the stove."

"I'm starving," she said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen table.

Eric made Calleigh a plate of food along with his own. And they began to eat, and enjoy each others company.

"Eric, I was thinking….. I want to know the sex of the baby."

"That can be arranged, just not tonight, ok?"

"Why not?

"Because I have a surprise for you, that's why."

"Ugh, alright," she said.


	9. 8 MONTHS

Thanx so much 4 sticking around. Thanx for the reviews and favorite/alerts. Please bare with me I know I don't update often enough, but I am in College :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. from the show or Coach. Awww man!

* * *

Calleigh woke up with a start and headed towards the kitchen. She passed the babies nursery and shook her head at what she saw, she walked passed the solid white door covered with crime scene tape and smiled. She continued her trek across the house and saw Eric at the kitchen table.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning."

"How are you this morning?" he asked

"I'm fine, but I would feel even better if you would finally tell me if we are having a boy or girl."

"Well you're going to have to wait until I'm completely finished with our child's nursery."

"And when will that be," she asked as she poured some juice.

"Maybe after you sit down and let me make you something to eat, or….."

"Or…. Eric I've waited patiently for weeks, when am I going to find out?"

"I'm just waiting for one more delivery, then I _guess_ you can enter the room," he joked.

"You keep on putting this off, ugh what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Alright then I want pancakes with fruit, eggs, and bacon."

"Is that all?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, and milk."

"Ok, while I make your breakfast you go and get ready for your day at the spa with the girls."

"I'm going, I'm going. But when I'm finished will breakfast be ready?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said smiling.

Eric started pulling all the ingredients for his wife's breakfast and began preparing her meal. All the while Calleigh pulled out some clothes to wear more specifically a white top and maternity jeans. After her clothes were ironed she gathered all she needed to take a shower and ready her for the day.

Meanwhile Eric is cooking and there is a knock on the door, when he opens it he sees's the girls, Alexx and Natalia.

'Hi ladies," he said as he welcomed them in.

"Hi Eric," they said at the same time.

"Where's my baby girl?" Alexx asked.

"Getting ready, she is really looking forward to today. While you wait, are ya'll hungry?"

"Ya'll?" Alexx asked.

"What?"

"She's rubbing off on you," she said laughing.

"I never realized, but anyway are either of you hungry?"

"I am, I was in a rush trying to get to Alexx's on time," Natalia said as she walked into the kitchen. "What do you have?"

"Fruit, eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"Oh did I hear pancakes," Alexx asked as she joined them in the kitchen.

"Yep, do you want a plate?" Natalia asked as she sat with her plate.

"Yes, and on a serious note, Eric when are we going to find out what Calleigh's having?"

"You'll know soon after I tell her."

"But Eric, I know I already brought gifts and granted the majority is not gender specific, but I did by a few things for just girls and just boys."

"And?"

"I wanted to know if I could know so I could return the things Calleigh won't need, and place things she will need with her other gifts," she stated.

'Yea, can we know before she comes out?"

Eric listened carefully, "its too late, she'll be down any second."

"Eric." Alexx said.

"She's is caring my……………………."

"Congratulations, I know she'll be happy. But when is she supposed to find out, I hope not the birth because she is about to loose her mind right now," Natalia said.

Eric lifted an eyebrow, and Alexx noticed, "don't you dare put her through that, you understand me," she warned.

"I won't Alexx; I actually have something special planned, that's why I asked you to take her to the spa today."

"Good. Now let me eat," Alexx said as she ate her pancakes.

Just then Calleigh came through the kitchen, "I see breakfast is ready." She said as she kissed Alexx on the cheek and hugged Natalia. All the while Eric is making her a plate.

"And so is your plate."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down in the chair around the table. "Babe, I couldn't find my white shoes, so could you," was all she had to say and he was on his way to their room.

"Sweetie, he would do anything for you."

"He better, I'm caring his child," she said laughing.

Alexx and Natalia looked at there good friend and smiled, knowing the sex of the little child she carried.

Soon Calleigh was finished and Eric reentered the room. "Here you go," he stated as he knelt before her and grabbed one ankle and gently slid a shoe on. Then he carefully placed her foot back on the ground and did the same with the other.

Natalia and Alexx watched in awe. She was his Queen.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we need to hit the road, we have a little drive."

"Alright, you enjoy yourself today," Eric said to his wife.

"I will," she stated plainly.

"And you two look after her."

"Believe me, we both have our eyes on her," Nat said.

"Drive safe," he said as he walked towards the car. "And I'll have my cell on me."

"OK," Alexx said as she backed out the drive way and towards the spa.

The ride to the LaJoya (La Hoya) Day Spa took a little over an hour and a half, because all the nice day spas in town were booked. Meanwhile Eric waited patiently in the nursery for the final item to be delivered.

A knock came from the door and Eric answered it happily, "you guys made it, I was getting worried."

"No sir, we have been a little backed up today. Where do you want it?" the delivery man asked.

"Um…down the hall last door on the right."

"Alright, and do you want us to set it up?" he asked as he looked at the crime scene tape.

"Yes, you two can set it up faster than I could. Oh and don't worry about the crime scene tape, my wife and I are CSI's. That's the only way I know she won't enter the room. All this is a surprise."

"We understand," the men said almost in unison while completing there task.

In the car the ladies were talking about the baby. "Cal, you're due next month, are you nervous?" Natalia asked.

"Just a little bit, I don't think it will hit me until I go to my final doctor's appointment."

"So soon to your date, do you think you could throw out some names?" Alexx asked again.

"We talked about it, and we agreed on some."

"And?" they said at the same time.

"If it's a boy we came up with, Gavin, Christian, or Bryson. And for a girl it's Natasha, Daniela, or Mikayla."

"Cal, did you notice that all the boys names end with 'n' and all the girls with 'a'?" Natalia said.

"Yeah, I realized it when I wrote them down."

"And what about the middle name?" Alexx asked.

"Well were not quite sure, probably something after a family member, you know someone special to us," she stated.

"How much longer?" she asked getting antsy the car.

"We are here, relax."

"Easy for you, you don't have to use the bathroom," she said as she walked into the building making a bee line towards the bathroom, while Nat and Alexx went to check in.

When Calleigh finished she walked out of the bathroom and overheard the conversation between Alexx and the receptionist. "Ma'am our records show that no one under the names you gave me has an appointment today. I'm sorry."

"And there's nothing you can do?" Nat said.

"No. We're completely booked to day."

"Ok, well thanks have a nice day."

"Sorry for the mishap, if you ever want to come back ask for me, Tina and I'll book it personally."

"Bye Tina thanks for your help."

Calleigh just stood there in shock, her spa day was no more. And they all headed back to the Delko residence, or at least that's what Calleigh thought.

After driving for what seemed like an eternity, they pulled into a parking space and exited the car once more.

"What are we doing here?" Calleigh asked

"Since we can't go to the spa we are going to have a good time and spend some money."

When the ladies walked up to the Calleigh's eyes lit up, "Coach," she breathed.

"Yep, Alexx and I know you love them," Natalia stated.

"And they're having a sale," Alexx said.

"So get moving," Calleigh said as she began circling the stores merchandise picking up purse after purse.

After a good thirty minutes had passed and the ladies made about 3 trips around the store, they stood in line and waited bright eyed and grinning.

After checking out and heading back to the car and headed back to Calleigh's house.

"I'm hungry," Calleigh said around the corner from the house.

"Well let's unload and then we can go out for lunch," Natalia said turning around to look at her.

"That's you you're my best friend."

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Alexx asked

"No, you're ice cream," Calleigh joked.

They arrived at the house and got the bags from the car. Soon Eric appeared, and saw the Coach bags.

"I thought you all where going to the Spa?"

"We had a little problem," Calleigh said.

"Well, let me make it up to you," Eric said as he blindfolded Calleigh.

He motioned for Alexx and Natalia to follow him, as he led Calleigh to her surprise. The friends entered the room, where Natalia and Alexx realized that all of Calleigh's closest friends were awaiting silently.

Alone, Eric led his wife the bedroom, where he sat her down on a chair, "alright mister what's going on?"

"Why are you so impatient?"

"You knew that when you married me."

"And I wouldn't change that, are you ready?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," she couldn't help but smile.

Eric removed the blindfold and Calleigh gasped.

"Eric, the nursery is amazing," she said as tears ran down her face. "And….." Calleigh couldn't even complete her sentence. She looked at Eric, "we're having a girl?" she asked more than stated/

"With all this pink and green, do you think we would be having a son?" he said jokingly.

Calleigh stood and kissed Eric, "we're having a girl," she said confidently.

Calleigh looked around the room, and noticed the baby furniture she loved from months ago, also the paint on the walls, the rug on the floor, the rocking chair in the corner, and baby clothes in the closet. Everything was adorned with shades of pinks and greens, it was perfect.

"Thank you Eric."

"No thank you."

"Oh my goodness, I have to tell Alexx and Nat."

"Everyone come in!" he yelled as person after person arrived in the nursery.

"You happy baby?" Alexx asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have a daughter," she said proudly.

"We are all happy for you both," H said.

"Alright, everyone lets go in the front room," Eric said as he put a hand on the small of Calleighs waist and led her to the room.

"You guys….you didn't have to do this."

"What a baby shower, it was nothing," Ryan said.

The whole group laughed, as the coed baby shower began. Games where played, food was consumed, and gifts where given and happily received.

The best gifts were given by those who where closest.

Horatio gave them a stroller and matching car seat, not to mention diapers, wipes, and bottles.

Alexx gave the couple a bassinette, a ton of Johnson and Johnson products, also a slew of clothes, bootees, and blankets.

Frank gave gift card, which will ultimately come in handy.

Natalia brought a whicker moses basket, filled with even more diapers, wipes, onesies, wash clothes, towels, and bibs.

And good ol' Ryan brought 2 diaper genies, a baby monitor, and a bath tub.

"Thank you all so much," Calleigh began

"We appreciate everything," Eric finished.

Some of the crowd began to leave; only the csi team remained.

"Calleigh, we're not actually finished," Horatio said.

"Well what else is there?"

"Well we all pitched in and brought you this," Nat said as she handed Calleigh the large bag.

"What is it?"

"Something practical and fashionable," Alexx said as Calleigh pulled out the gift.

"Awwww….. a Coach diaper bag," she squealed, and she enjoyed the rest of the day with her closest family members, the team.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :)


	10. 9 MONTHS Pt 1: No Waiting

**Sorry its been so long,i finished my 3rd year of college, i visited South Beach, and I turned 21 recently.**

**Thanx to suzyhomemaker2u, delkolover138, ju-calleigh, liphuggers, and anamarya, rachel fox mulwray, broadwaybound7643, emilypfaan, and bluetigress for leaving a review. And anyone who added the story to there alerts or favorites.  
**

* * *

"Any day now, any day now," Calleigh repeated to herself as she walked the halls of headquarters, down to Alexx's autopsy theater.

Alexx looked up from her cadaver when she heard the door open, "hey Baby girl," she said sweetly.

Calleigh walked completely in the room, "hey."

"How are you feeling today?" Alexx asked.

"Normal I guess. Alexx I need a favor, I have a doctor's appointment today, and Eric will be in court all afternoon. I was wondering if you would go with me. Please?"

"Sure, what time is your appointment?"

"At twelve, and then I was thinking movies until Eric comes home."

"Oh really."

"Come on Alexx, who knows how long it will be until our next movie together, the baby will change things a little," she said with puppy dos eyes. "Plus Horatio gave you the rest of the day off."

"Ok, ok. Let me just finish up here, and we can head out. Wait, where's the doctor's office because, I need to park my car somewhere."

"On the way, we can drop your car at my house. And we can go from there. Its really not that far, theirs no need to take two cars," Calleigh reasoned.

An hour had passed, and both Calleigh and Alexx were waiting in the exam room.

"Calleigh, are you ready?" Dr. Ford asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Yes, what's on the agenda today?"

"Sonogram, for measurements and a pelvic exam, so just lay back so we can get started."

Calleigh laid back, and the sonogram began. Everyone's attention was fully on the monitor, as the doctor wrote down the babies estimated weight and length. "Calleigh, the position of the baby indicates that the baby will be hear soon."

"Dr. Ford, she knows the sex of the baby," Alexx said.

"Oh, thank you Dr. Alright Calleigh, her is head down, so I need you to answer this question honestly, have you had any, and I mean any contractions?"

"Yes, I have a few." At her answer Alexx turned to her in disbelief.

"You've been having contractions, and you didn't tell anyone."

"They haven't been bad, honestly."

"How often?" Dr. Ford asked.

"Every 45 minutes or so."

"Have you been alone during them?" Alexx asked.

"Some, Eric doesn't know."

"Well, by the looks of your exam you are only a centimeter dilated. And you're barely contracting so this may take some time. Since your water didn't break, I'm going to send you home. But once it breaks and the contraction become closer, you call me."

"Alright," was all Calleigh could say.

"Thank you Dr. I'll make sure she gets home, and is well taken care of," Alexx said giving Calleigh the eye.

Alexx and Calleigh left the doctor's office and headed to the Delko residence in silence. At the home Calleigh went to the bathroom, and Alexx sat on the couch. She waited patiently for her friend to exit the restroom.

Calleigh walked back into the living room, and knew what was coming.

"Sit down Calleigh."

Calleigh did what she was told, and sat down on the couch.

"Calleigh you put yourself, and your daughter in danger. Anything could've happened to you."

"I know that now, I just thought it was too soon."

"Yeah well from now on you need to tell me when you have a contraction Young Lady."

'Yes ma'am," she said like a little girl who just got in trouble.

"And you need to tell Eric."

"No, he'll get side tracked. He'll rush home and it may be for nothing. If my water breaks and he's still not here, then we tell him."

"Stubborn."

"Can we find something to eat, and watch movies, please?"

"Fine, you pick a movie and I will make you something to eat."

"Alright, any preferences?"

"Any movie will do, but what do you want to eat?" Alexx asked as she walked in to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"You can pull out the fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and string beans."

"Don't tell me you cooked all this."

"Maybe," was all Calleigh said.

"Yeah."

By the time the food was warmed up, Calleigh picked out a movie and the two friends ate and enjoyed the movie.

Alexx was keeping a close eye on Calleigh throughout the movie, and noticed that she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

Alexx didn't even give her a chance to say she was having a contraction, she asked Calleigh, "you're having one right know aren't you, and its pretty bad to, isn't it?"

The only thing Calleigh could do was nod her head as she tried to breath through her pain.

"When it's over, tell me so we can see how often they're coming."

A few seconds later, Calleigh's expression relaxed, "its over."

"You need to lie down, and try to rest. So you need to stretch out on the couch, and close your eyes," Alexx said as she moved to the chair and gave Calleigh the couch.

Hours passed and Alexx closely watched Calleigh attempt to sleep. With her contractions coming every 39 minutes, trying to sleep was pointless but she tried nonetheless.

During one of Calleigh's naps, Eric called to talk to her, but instead talked to Alexx.

"How did the appointment go Alexx?"

"It went fine Honey, but…."

"But what, she's ok isn't she?"

"She's fine, but I need you to promise me something first because she's going to kill me."

"What is it?" he asked getting worried.

"Keep your phone on you if you're not coming straight home. And if you're not coming straight home then don't. Calleigh's in labor, but she's not in active labor because her water didn't break yet," Alexx said calmly.

"She's in labor? Like right now?" he said worriedly.

"Yes, but if you come home she'll suspect something."

"Please look after her, I'll be home ASAP, ok?"

"Alright, just don't fuss over her, she's trying to be strong," Alexx said as she noticed Calleigh become uneasy, "Eric, I have to go, I think she's having another contraction."

"Ok, tell her I love her," and with that Eric hung up the phone.

Alexx turned her full attention to Calleigh, and gently called her name, "Calleigh."

Calleigh kept her eyes closed, "are you ok," Alexx asked.

"They're getting worse," was all she said.

"I know Baby, they're getting closer as well. There every 30 minutes now. Do you want me to call Eric?"

"No, let him be."

"He's going to be upset that he missed some of this," Alexx informed Calleigh as she got up to use the bathroom.

"He probably won't have to wait much longer," Calleigh yelled from the hallway.

"Why, you just said not to call him."

"Because my water just broke."

Alexx rushed to her side, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little stunned. What to do know?"

"Do you still have to use the bathroom?"

"Yes," Calleigh said laughingly

"Go and use the bathroom, take a quick shower. Calleigh, I mean quick, I don't want you to have a contraction in the shower. Do I make myself clear?" Alexx said.

"Ok, could you grab Eric's sweat pants and one of his U of M t-shirts please? Oh and I hate to ask you this, but could you grab my undergarments please?"

"Its not a problem, now get in that bathroom and hurry up."

Calleigh walked in to the bathroom, and used the restroom, after she completed her task, she quickly took a shower like she was told.

While Calleigh was in the bathroom Alexx gathered Calleigh's preferred attire and placed them on her bed.

After only a few minutes Calleigh emerged from the steamy bathroom, and walked towards her bed. She quickly got dressed and slid on some slippers.

"Alexx," Calleigh called out.

Alexx came rushing around the corner, "yes Baby?"

"Can you call Eric?"

"I'll call him in the car."

"In the car?"

"Yes, we're leaving as soon as I put you overnight bag in the car. Your water broke, which means things should progress. Plus your more likely to get an infection, so we're leaving."

Calleigh didn't answer, another contraction ravaged her body. As the pain subsided she finally answered, "ok, the doctors number is on the hallway table."

"I'll grab it, but where's your bag?"

"In the closet, next to the door on my side, and can you grab the green frog, it should be next to the bag."

"I have everything; I'll grab the number on the way to the car. I'll be right back, don't you go anywhere."

"Believe me, I won't," Calleigh said, trying to calm her own nerves.

In less than a minute Alexx was back in the room helping Calleigh get on her feet. She supported Calleigh with her own body and they both made it to Alexx's car.

"Slide in, put on you seat belt."

Before Calleigh could but on her seat belt on, Alexx was already sitting in the car, backing out and heading towards there destination.

After actually hitting the pavement Alexx pulled out her phone, first calling the doctor and telling him where they were heading, and secondly calling Eric, which wasn't as smooth.

"Is she alright?" he asked in a panic.

"Eric calm down, her water broke and we're on our way to the hospital," Alexx said, only to be interrupted by Calleigh moaning through her pain.

"Alexx," was all he could say before she interrupted him, "meet us at the hospital, she needs you to get through this."

"I'm on my way."

Ten minutes had gone by and the car finally arrived at the ER area of the hospital.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, Alexx rushed to Calleigh side and simultaneously calling for assistance and helped Calleigh out the car.

Calleigh was placed in a wheelchair and taken inside, "Alexx," she called.

"Calleigh, I have to go and park the car right now. I'll be back in, in a few," she said calmly.

"Ok," and with that Alexx left, parked the car and gathered the bag and beloved frog.

Alexx re-entered the hospital and searched for her friend, and was led down to an examining room where Calleigh was being checked out.

"Hows everything?"

"We are going to move her to the labor and delivery floor. She's 3 centimeters, almost 4," the attendant said and then left the room.

"You're going to have a baby," Alexx said sweetly.

"Yeah," Calleigh replied breathily as she was whisked away to the 3rd floor.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	11. 9 MONTHS Pt 2: Waitng No More

**Thanx for the reviews singingchick18, jgirl, BlueTigress, Hiphuggersforever'n'ever, CsiCalleigh01, Rachel Fox Mulwray, Liphuggers, and C.H.E.A.R.**

**Also thanks to everyone adding the story to there favorites and alerts list. I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

30 minutes later, Calleigh was on the labor and delivery floor, in her room. Calleighs contractions were steadily increasing and now coming every 20 minutes.

Unfortunately Eric was nowhere in sight, and Calleigh was getting worried.

"He should be here by now."

"He's probably in traffic, it Friday," Alexx said.

"Can you call him, please?"

"Sure," she said as she exited the room and walked into the waiting ready to make the call. After placing the call and waiting for it to connect, Eric soon picked up the phone.

"Alexx," he said breathily

"Where are you?"

"I just parked the truck," he said as he set the alarm.

"We're on the third floor, room 325."

"I'm coming," was all he said before he hung up the phone.

Alexx walked back into the room and saw Calleigh looking towards her, "he'll be up, any second now."

"Ok," was all Calleigh said as she waited for what seemed to be hours until he came through the door.

Within minutes there was a knock on the door, and a head popped through.

"Did I make it?" was the first question Eric asked

"You didn't miss the good stuff," she said as another contraction coursed through her body. Eric instinctively reached for her hand, and coached her through her pain.

After her breathing was back to normal, Eric reached for a wash cloth, and dampened it, eventually whipping Calleigh's forehead.

"Alexx, everything's going alright? I mean is she fine," he said as he looked at his wife, "is my daughter alright?"

Alexx looked at him and smiled, "everything is perfect, Calleigh's doing great, and the babies vitals are doing well."

"Good," he said but he paused clearing his thoughts, he continued, "and I am so glad you where with her. If she were alone, I would never have forgiven myself," he admitted.

"Enjoy the moment Eric; your wife will soon give you a daughter and from now on you'll be parents. I'll leave you two alone, I have to call the team," Alexx said as she walked towards the door.

"Some people should already be here; I called everyone I could think of on my way to the hospital," Eric said as he gently rubbed Calleigh's cheek.

"I'll give whoever is here an update, you take care of her. And Calleigh breathed through the pain as best you can, alright?"

"Yeah, tell everyone I said hi."

Alexx left the couple alone, and went to the waiting room. As she suspected the waiting room was full of family and friends. As she peered around the room, she was grateful that the room was large enough to sit everyone in attendance, which included Palvo, Carmen, Duke, Horatio, Ryan, Natalia, Maxine, Eric sisters Clara and Anabella, and a slew of young children.

Eventually all eyes where upon her and she began to speak, "she's doing fine, everything's coming along."

"How far along is she," asked Natalia.

"Last time she was checked she was about 4 centimeters."

"And her contractions?" asked Horatio

"Every 20."

"What about her pain?" asked Duke

"She's managing that pretty well, no talk of an epidural."

"How's Eric?" asked Carmen

"Scared and nervous for his wife; he's holding her hand and whipping her forehead, it's really sweet."

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" asked Pavel

"Since she plans on a vaginal delivery it all depends on her body, and how well she pushes."

"Can we see our baby cousin now?" asked one of the children, but before Alexx could answer Clara spoke up.

"You'll see the baby later, she's not ready to come out yet."

"Well tell Calleigh to get a move on, I brought sparkling cider and cake," said Maxine always ready to party.

"I'll tell her that, oh and she said hi as well," with that said Alexx returned to room 325.

Alexx knocked lightly on the door, and soon heard a 'come in.'

"How are we doing?"

"I feel a lot of pressure in my lower back, and nothing seems to help."

"Try getting on your hands and knees, it sometimes relieves some pain. Eric rub her back and reassure her through the contractions."

The two did as they where instructed and hoped this would help lessen the pain.

Hours passed and the new position lessened the pain for a while, but as time went on the contractions grew worse and more rapid.

"Calleigh, you're contractions are getting worse, are you ok?" asked Alexx

"No, can you call someone to check me."

"I'll go get someone," said Alexx

"No, please don't leave me," Calleigh said with a shaky voice

"Alright Sweetie I won't leave you," Alexx said as she walked towards the bed and pressed the call button for assistance.

"When they come in here, I need you to lie on your back again, just for a little while,"

Soon the door opened and Dr. Ford walked in, "Eric can you help her lie on her back."

Eric and Alexx both helped Calleigh turn over and lay on her back. And soon the doctor was checking Calleigh's cervix.

"It seems like you're now a good 8 centimeters now."

"Oh thank goodness, I'm so tired."

"Well try to relax, shut your eyes for a few minutes every now and then."

"That's hard to do, with pain ravaging your body every couple of minutes," Calleigh said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Calleigh; the first birth is usually the hardest and the longest. Would you like an epidural?"

"No, I want to remember everything about this experience, remember every sound and detail."

"Well we will do everything to help you reach your goal."

"Thank," was all Calleigh could say before she began to moan through her pain. Soon the pain subsided and she continued her statement, "thank you Dr. Ford."

"Try to relax," he said as he left the room.

"Can I please change positions?"

"Babe you don't have to ask," Eric told her.

Soon Calleigh was back on her hands and knees, this time rocking side to side as Eric rubbed her back, and Alexx kept an eye on the monitors.

Nurses where coming in and out of the room, setting up the baby warmer, bringing in blankets and a little baby hat. Calleigh looked to the side, and was in shock, sometime soon her child would be placed in that warmer.

Dr. Ford walked into the room once more, "Calleigh, its been a while. Its time for another check."

Calleigh turned back over with the help of Eric and Alexx, and waited for the doctors thoughts. "You're 10 centimeters, are you ready to push?"

She looked towards Eric and smiled, and then Calleigh turned towards Alexx for her approval, "yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright let me wash my hands, and let's have a baby," Dr. Ford said

Dr. Ford left and washed his hands with iodine soap, before a nurse came and placed gloves on his hand. He returned to back to the foot of Calleigh's bed, "alright, your next contraction I want you to bare down, and push for 10 seconds alright," he said.

"And you two," he said towards Eric and Alexx, "hold her legs back."

Alexx and Eric went on either side of Calleigh's bed, and waited for her next contraction to grab her legs. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long, "oh, oh, owe!" was all she could say before her legs where up and the doctor commanded her to push, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," alright take a few breathes.

For about 30 minutes Calleigh was pushing, and every time she pushed she became more and more exhausted.

"Calleigh, I need you to crouch down, and push," said Dr. Ford

"I can't," she breathed, "I'm so tired, I feel weak my legs are shaking."

Eric interjected, "yes you can, I know you're tired and your legs are shaking, but after our daughter is here everything will change."

The doctor noticed that something displayed on Calleigh's face while Eric spoke to her and decided to do something different.

"Nurse, lower the bed a little please?"

"Dr, what's going on?" asked Alexx

"Nothings wrong, I just want Eric to sit behind her. She seems to relax at just his words. She may be to tense, she just needs to relax in a sense and let her body do the work."

The bed was lowered and Eric did as he was told, he got behind his wife.

'With the next contraction, help her crouch down, and hold her leg. While you're doing all this talk to her, encourage her, alright?

Eric shook his head, and concentrated solely on her, as another contraction coursed through her body.

With legs bent and now two bodies crouched down, Calleigh pushed with everything in her as Eric spoke lovingly in her ear, "you're doing great Babe, push so we can see her."

After a few more, I love you's, you're doing great's, and think about her, the doctor told her to stop pushing because the head was out, but the baby needed time to maneuver her shoulders.

"Just one more push, and she'll be here, now push!" he commanded.

After one more push, Calleigh felt better as her child left her body and was now in the world. She fell back on Eric's chest in exhaustion, as there child was placed on Calleigh's abdomen.

Eric kissed Calleigh's forehead and spoke only to her, "you did it."

Eric cut the umbilical cord, and the two only had a few seconds to enjoy there daughter before she was whisked away to be cleaned, checked, weighed, and measured. Alexx walked over to the couple, "congratulations you two, she looks perfect. I'm going to step out and tell everyone while things get situated," she said referring to the after birth.

The nurse handed Calleigh the baby as Alexx left the room to make the announcement.

"We have a baby girl, born at 11:58, 6 pounds 5 ounces, 21 inches long."

The waiting area was in a uproar. Everyone was excited that the newest Delko had arrived.

"Whats her name?" the happy Grandparents yelled.

"I don't know, I just came out here to tell you the news, and give them some time with her. So let's give them 30 minutes, then knock on the door."

"30 minutes, I'll be back," said Ryan rushing out the doors.

"Where is he going?"

"Who knows Alexx," answered Natalia.

"Did everyone eat?" asked Alexx

"Yes, thankfully Carmen brought enough food for everyone," said Duke

"And there plenty left for you, Eric, and Calleigh. I know you're all hungry, we just have to find a microwave," Carmen said.

"It won't be hard to find a microwave, thank you Carmen."

"Don't thank me, I consider you all family."

Thirty minutes passed, and everyone stood up and gathered there belongings and left the waiting room. In the hallway they noticed Ryan with balloons trailing behind him, all in shades of pinks, greens, and a few that said it's a girl.

"Did you get enough?" Clara asked.

"I would've gotten more, but they wouldn't fit in the car," everyone laughed at Ryan as Alexx knocked on the door.

"You ready for some visitors?" Alexx asked

"Of course," Calleigh said cheerfully

Everyone walked into the room, and saw Calleigh sitting on the bed propped up by pillows holding her little girl. Eric was right by her side, taking in his pride and joy. Everyone single person gathered around the family, as Alexx snuck away to wash her hands.

"Can I hold her?" asked Natalia

"No, Alexx gets her first," Calleigh said playfully

"Awww man, why?"

"Because, she washed her hands silly."

Alexx stepped through the crowd and held the little bundle, "what's her name?"

"Everyone say hello to Jasleen Alexandra Delko," said Calleigh

Alexx's head popped up, " What, I wanted to name her after my mother, and well I think of you as my mother. So, will you be my daughter's Grandmother?"

"It would be my pleasure," Alexx said with tears in her eyes, "and you my dear Jasleen are going to be spoiled," she said looking at the baby.

"Alexx, I think Ryan has you beat, did you leave any balloons at the store?"

"I left 2 may 3 for other patrons," he said laughing.

"Why don't I take her, and let you all eat," suggested Carmen.

"Food, yes," Eric said excitedly.

"Everythings in the bag, so just dig in. And not to rush you but someone's anxious to open a bottle if you know what I mean," Palvo said.

"Maxine, what did you bring?" accused Calleigh

"Me, why did you assume it was me?"

"Because we know you, that's why," Eric said shaking his head.

"Alright, I confess I brought sparking cider and cake to celebrate, so eat up."

Alexx, Calleigh, and Eric ate as baby Jasleen was passed around and fussed over. The cider was opened, and the cake was cut but soon everyone began to leave, giving the couple time to be alone and rest.

* * *

Jasleen is pronounced Jaz-leen

**Please leave a review, good, bad, yay, nay.**

**The more reviews, the sooner I update, cause they make me very very happy :)  
**


	12. Coming Home

Longtime, No See :)  


* * *

Today was the day that mother and child got to go home. Everyone was anxious but no one more than Calleigh.

" Cal, are you ready?" asked Eric as he placed baby Jasleen in her brown and green car seat her Uncle H bought her.

"Beyond ready…oh, everything's signed; all we have to do is wait for the wheel chair. When that gets here we can leave."

"What was the one thing you missed the most while you where stuck in here?"

"Our bed, hands down," she said laughing.

"Well you can lie down as soon as you get home, deal?"

"Deal…but can you see what's taking them so long, I'm ready to make a jail break,"

"I'll be right back," he said before kissing her and leaving the room.

Calleigh looked at her daughter, "are you ready to see the world sweet pea? You get to see your house and the room daddy decorated all in one day."

Jasleen moved her fingers, "I'll take that as a yes," Calleigh said.

"Alright, I found a nurse and we're leaving this joint. Plus I text everyone and asked them to stop by tomorrow, I thought her first day could be with just me and you."

"I'd like that," she said as she lowered herself onto the chair. "But with a few exceptions, Alexx or your mom can stop by. I might need their help."

"Anything to make you happy," he said as he grabbed Jasleen and they all headed towards the SUV.

Eric left mom, child, and the nurse and proceeded to pull the truck around. When he arrived in front of them Jasleen was placed on the backseat and buckled in. After she was securely placed, Eric helped Calleigh onto the backseat as well.

The drive home was quiet; Jaslene didn't become fussy at all. And every time Calleigh looked up from the carrier Eric was checking his rearview mirror.

"Everything's fine Eric," she said.

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"That's why I asked for some motherly assistance today. Is someone stopping by the house?"

"Yeah, mom said she'll stop by today, and Alexx will take over tomorrow. You know, just until we get adjusted and all."

"That's fine with me."

They pulled up into the driveway, and Eric turned off the car and exited the vehicle. He walked over to Calleigh's side, and he gently guided her from the vehicle. After she was safely on two feet, Eric reached over and unclamped the car seat and lifted the carrier up. He transferred her to his right hand, and closed the door.

The happy family walked up to their home and entered there sanctuary. As soon as they entered the family headed to the master bedroom. Next to the bed was the bassinette, and Jasleen was placed inside. She looked up at her parents as they peered upon her.

"She looks like you," said Calleigh.

"You think so? I think she looks like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a tanner version," he looked at Calleigh and then back at Jasleen, "she just has brown hair and hazel eyes, that's the only difference."

"Well I think you might be a little biased, we should get another opinion."

"Their going to say that she looks like you Cal."

"You hear that Sweet pea, Daddy says you look like Mommy," she said as she picked up a fussy little girl. "Let's get you changed and fed."

"I'll change her, you get situated, alright?"

"I won't stop you," she said as she handed Eric Jasleen and sat on the bed.

Eric took Jasleen into her room, laid her on her changing table. He grabbed a clean diaper and the pack of wipes and changed his little girl. "Do you feel better Little Foot?" he asked as he swooped her up and gave her to Calleigh.

"Here you go; she's clean and ready to eat."

"While I feed her, could you make me a grilled cheese sandwich?" she asked as she tried to get Jasleen to latch.

"Is that all you want, do you want some fruit?"

"That would be good, thanks."

"No. I can't say thank you enough," he said as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips and a kiss on his daughters head as she ate.

Eric left the room, and gave Calleigh time to marvel in the creation she helped create and deliver.

While preparing Calleighs meal, the phone rang and Eric immediately answered the phone, "Hello."

"Eric, I'm on my way. I had a few errands to run, but I'll be there soon."

"Mami, everything's fine right now. Calleigh's in the bed, feeding the baby. You go ahead and finish whatever you need to do."

"Mijo, just unlock the door," Eric's mother said.

"Yes Mami," Eric said as he hung up the phone and did as he was told. He returned to the kitchen and placed Calleigh's food on a tray.

Eric walked to the bedroom, and saw Calleigh trying to burp Jasleen. He placed the tray on Calleigh's night table, and sat on his side of the bed.

They heard the door opening and close, and Carmen walked into the doorway.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes Mami, come in," Calleigh said.

"What's wrong Mija?"

"She won't burp."

"You're patting her too softly, you have to hit her back a little harder."

"But she's so small, I don't want to hurt her," Calleigh said.

"You won't hurt her Calleigh, besides if you go ahead and get her to burp you avoid her getting gas."

"And that is not a pretty thing," Eric said as he remember his nieces and nephews crying for hours because of the pain.

"Like this," Calleigh asked as she hit the babies back a tad bit harder.

"A little bit harder, she won't break. She's stronger than she looks."

Calleigh hit the babies back a little harder and eventually she was rewarded with the sound of her daughter's release.

"There you go Sweet Pea, that wasn't that bad," she said as she laid Jasleen on her chest and began eating.

"Isn't that a little cold," Eric said referring to her sandwich.

"Just a little, but I'm so tired and hungry I don't care."

"Don't eat that sandwich, just eat the fruit and I'll make you something to eat," Carmen said.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine. Honest."

"I'll make you both something," Eric said as he got off the bed and left the room.

Carmen walked closer to the bed, "is she asleep Calleigh?"

Calleigh looked down at her chest and realized that her child was still up, "no, wide awake."

"I'll take her, so you can rest a bit."

"Thank you," she said as she handed her daughter to Jasleen's Abuela, laid down and closed her eyes.

Minutes later Eric came in with a tray in hand, when he realized that his wife was asleep, "Cal," he said trying to wake her to eat.

"Leave her Mijo, she's tired, let her sleep," she said rocking the baby.

"Mami, she needs to eat," he said

"She'll eat when she wakes…you need to do exactly what she's doing my son."

"I'm not tired, and I'm not leaving you up with the baby."

Carmen chuckled, "I've raised how many children?" she said sarcastically.

Eric smiled and held his tongue, "alright mami," was all he could say as he entered the bed and laid next to his wife, soon succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

Please Leave A Review :)


	13. 6 MONTHS OLD: Lions,and Tigers,and Bears

It has been FOREVER since I updated any of my stories and I'm sooooo sorry. Its my lasy year of college, and its kicking my butt lol, work, and other obligations have gotten in the way and I do apologize. I'm trying to do better with the updates, please bare with me :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh looked at the sleeping baby as she slept peacefully in the early morning. From her position she could see the rise and fall of her daughter chest, something she liked to do often. Watching something she helped create and bring into this world still amazed her.

She rose from her position and turned towards her sleeping husband, and peered over his shoulder and looked at the time. The time read a quarter til 6, and Jaslene would be waking up any minute no ready to eat. Slowly Calleigh walked to the bathroom, and conducted her morning routine of using the restroom, washing her face, and brushing her teeth.

Calleigh walked quietly past the bassinette and saw that Jaslene was beginning to move. Calleigh just sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her in amazement.

"Mornin sweetpea,"Calleigh said as she rose from her position. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said before she walked into Jaslene's room and grabbed a diaper and wipes.

After returning with her needed supplies Calleigh placed the wipes and diaper on the bed, and reached into the bassinette and grabbed the little one and laid her on her back.

Calleigh began changing her daughter, and soon after her diaper was taken off and backside cleaned Calleigh let her daughter just lay, "so you enjoy this freedom huh, you little naked lady," she joked as Jaslene laughed and played with her feet.

"Alright young lady, not too much longer you need to eat."

A few seconds passed and Calleigh gently placed the diaper on the squirmy child. "Ok chica, time for breakfast," she said before she leaned back against her pillows leaned up against the headboard, before she placed Jaslene against her chest to latch.

As Jasleen was eating Raleigh turned the tv on and quickly turned down the volume. She turned to her show and watched. Eventually she looks down and see's that Jaslene is almost asleep, and she chuckles.

"What's so funny?" asked Eric out of nowhere

"Goodness you scared me," she stated "how long have you been up?"

"A few minutes," he stated plainly, "I just wanted to watch you two."

"You liked what you see?" she asked playfully

"I adore what I see," he said grinning, "and why where you smiling all of a sudden?"

"She was falling asleep, and I thought it was cute. She's like you…she'll wake up but if she's not stimulated she'll go right back to sleep," she giggled

Eric got up, "are you hungry?"

"Yes, but can I make a request?" she asked

"Anything," he said with a smile on his face

"Biscuits and gravy"

"That's all you want?"

"Yeah, I was going to make grits but she's already asleep, so I just want something quick and easy."

"I'll be back in a few," Eric said leaving the room

About 15 minutes passed and Eric came into the room with a tray in hand. He walked to Calleighs side and gently placed the tray on her lap. "Eat up," he said as he left and came back with his tray.

Eric went to the bed and pulled back the covers and revealed his daughter laying on her stomach with her butt in the air, next to her mother in the king size bed. Eric gently sat next to his princessa, and began to eat his breakfast.

"Is it good," he asked

"Yes, you did good with the biscuits, the gravy was in the fridge…it doesn't count," she laughed.

"Hey heating it up was hard, it had to be perfect…piping hot but not burned either. It's a skill I promise."

"A skill? Alright your skilled in your trade, you must've graduated the top of you class."

"Haha, you think you're funny…but what do you have planned today?" he asked

"Well you have the day off right?"

"Yea," he answered

"Well let's go out and do something, my mom's in town and I just want to enjoy our free day. But we have to be back in time for dinner, Alexx is supposed to come by."

"Ok…so do you want to go to the zoo?"

"That should be interesting, an infant at the zoo."

"Alright I'll grab the camera, you get ready to go."

Jaslene was placed back into the bassinette while Calleigh took a shower and got dressed. When she was finished Eric did the same. While Eric got ready Calleigh walked into the nursery and grabbed a few outfits for the baby to wear. She walked back to the master bedroom and placed the clothes on the bed, before she reintered the nursery and grabbed the diaper bag, extra diapers, wipes, a changing pad, binky's, and an extra carrying pouch.

With all the things needed in hand, she walked back to the room and packed the diaper bag first so she wouldn't have any distractions since the baby was still asleep.

Eric exited the closet and sat on the bed, "almost ready?" he asked

"Kind of, can you get her dressed for me? After that we can go," she asked

"Yea no problem."

"Here you go," she said as she placed a stack of clothes, a diaper, a small thing of wipes, and a pair of little pink sandals in his hands

Eric put everything on the bed before he reached into the bassinette and grabbed the baby and gently placed her on the bed and took off her clothes and diaper, cleaned her up and dressed her from head to toe.

"She's up and ready to go," he said proudly

"Good, now hand her over and can you grab the car seat and the stroller? Everything's by the door."

"You have everything else?"

"The diaper bag is now my purse, so yeah" she laughed.

"Meet me at the car," he stated as he kissed her quickly and left the room

Calleigh grabbed the bag and turned off the light, and walked towards the door. Grabbed her keys of off the small table and walked out the door, closed and locked it behind her and walked to the car.

"Off to the zoo we go sweet pea," she said as she buckled the car seat, closed the door and go into the car herself.

"All set?" he asked

"Yep, lions and tigers and bears await us."


End file.
